


Imperial pet

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Flame Emperor - Freeform, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: “On your feet” the Flame Emperor commanded her, in that familiar distorted voice.Byleth rose to meet her.And as soon as she did, she felt gloved hands rest at her waist, slowly creeping up her naked body until they reached her neck. The Flame Emperor’s fingers traced her bright red collar, before twirling the tag attached to it.It was a golden tag, with the seal of a double headed eagle carved to adorn it.A fancy symbol of being property of the ruler of the Empire, really.“Hm” the Flame Emperor mused, “this looks beautiful on you, my pet.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Imperial pet

**Author's Note:**

> FOOD FOR @shepalin_rawr WHO IS ALSO VERY GAY FOR THE FLAME EMPEROR AND GIVES ME A LOT OF IDEAS, FOLLOW HER FOR GREAT EDELETH FAN ART. PLEASE.
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear enough, this is post-game when they're both married, alright?  
> It's been a million years but I finally wrote Flame Emperor smut again.  
> But yes, Flame Emperor El can STILL step on me.  
> So I needed to do this.  
> No shame tho...as always, we die like Glenn, my friends.

When the Flame Emperor entered the throne room, it was eerily silent.  
Her heels made her footsteps echo through the whole chamber, as she was the only one walking. Still, that didn’t mean that she was all alone. The chamber was locked up and would have been completely empty apart from the Flame Emperor...had it not been for Byleth sitting down at the feet of the adrestian throne. She was completely naked, wearing only a collar on her neck and a muzzle covering her face, as if she was a wild beast in the process of being tamed.  
When the Flame Emperor reached her, she looked up at her steel mask.

“On your feet” the Flame Emperor commanded her, in that familiar distorted voice.

Byleth rose to meet her.  
And as soon as she did, she felt gloved hands rest at her waist, slowly creeping up her naked body until they reached her neck. The Flame Emperor’s fingers traced her bright red collar, before twirling the tag attached to it.  
It was a golden tag, with the seal of a double headed eagle carved to adorn it.  
A fancy symbol of being property of the ruler of the Empire, really.

“Hm” the Flame Emperor mused, “this looks beautiful on you, my pet.”

As the Flame Emperor tugged on Byleth’s collar, pulling her closer, Byleth made a noise of protest, almost like a growl. She couldn’t see the Flame Emperor’s face, but she could sense her smirk under her mask.

“How cute” the Flame Emperor teased her, “it’s just too bad that I took...precautions this time…”

As she purred those last words, one of her hands tapped the muzzle on Byleth’s face, almost as if she was tapping to the rhythm of a silly song. Mocking her.

“You won’t be able to bite tonight, my pet… but if you promise to be a good girl for me, I may let you have a taste.”

Her gloved hands cupped Byleth’s face, forcing her to stare into those painted eyes of her mask. And yet she stared as if she could see right through them, boring her blue eyes into her lavender ones. It almost made a chill run up the Flame Emperor’s spine. Almost.

“How does that sound, pet?” she whispered in Byleth’s ear, as she leaned in.

Byleth let out a “yes” muffled by her muzzle.

“Good girl” the Flame Emperor replied, “you’ll see that obeying me will only bring you pleasure. Yet, should you misbehave… I may be forced to take more precautionary measures to accompany your... accessories.”

Her last word was punctuated by a flick over Byleth’s muzzle, as if she was teasing an animal by flicking its nose. Yet Byleth didn’t react to her teasing, remaining stoic as she eyed the steel mask.  
The Flame Emperor pulled away from her, only to pull her pants down. And under her robe, Byleth saw it;  
She was wearing a strap between her legs.

“Bend over” the Flame Emperor ordered her, but before Byleth could react, she felt gloved hands grab her, and turning her around. She felt them gently but sternly push her, making her bend forward on one of the throne’s arms. She steadied herself by pressing her hands on the soft red pillow resting on the seat, and she felt the Flame Emperor’s gloved hands roam her backside, exploring her every curve.  
Had she not been so wanting and desperate, Byleth would’ve moaned at the gentle touch. But at that moment, she didn’t want to upset the Flame Emperor. She just wanted that strap deep inside her, to alleviate her core that was aching to be filled.  
She felt gloved fingers tease her bosom, before they slipped past her lower lips, entering her. She tried to stiffle a moan, but she accidentally ended up choking it out. Even with her muzzle, it was heard. 

“Crying out already?” the Flame Emperor mocked her, “my, my...what an easy thing to please. I barely even started.”

With that, the Flame Emperor dug her fingers deeper inside Byleth, making her gasp with both surprise at how sudden they had moved and pleasure from her touch. But her bliss didn’t take long, as the Flame Emperor took out her fingers just as it was starting to feel good. And Byleth cried out in protest.

“Now, now, I told you to be a good girl...and good girls don’t whine” the Flame Emperor purred, “in fact, they beg.”

Byleth made noise, but to show her annoyance instead of actually begging. Yet the Flame Emperor ignored her as she teased her labia, drawing circles with her fingers to get Byleth wetter. And apparently, it still worked as Byleth felt her own wetness starting to drip down her thighs, as the Flame Emperor’s fingers rolled her sensitive nub to stimulate her.

“P-please…” Byleth finally moaned, as her cheeks under her muzzle burned red.

“Mh-hm. I think this will do” the Flame Emperor snickered once she thought Byleth was ready enough, and slowly, she pushed her strap inside of Byleth.

Byleth tried to suppress her moans again, and again she failed to do it. As the Flame Emperor started to move inside her, she couldn’t stop her moans from forming at her lips, muffled by her muzzle but still echoing through the empty and large chamber.  
The Flame Emperor gripped her thighs and pulled her towards her over the throne, pounding roughly into her as Byleth cried out in delight. She pounded faster and deeper as she had her way, making Byleth trash in pleasure under her.

“El…”

The moan escaped Byleth’s lips almost automatically, and the Flame Emperor froze.

“Not here” the Flame Emperor gently cooed, breaking her character for a moment as she stopped thrusting, much to Byleth’s despair as she was so close, “here I’m your Emperor, love. Do you need to stop?”

“No! That’s not the safe word! Crap, El, I was so close!” Byleth complained, a bit grumpy and almost making Edelgard laugh at how ridiculous her rant sounded, again muffled by her muzzle.

“Just take me again, it was so good... and this time, don’t you dare stop” Byleth huffed, and Edelgard had no choice but to comply, making her wife a happy woman.

“Silence, pet” she called out, as she got in her role again, “did you forget your place? You’re nothing but my toy!”

As the Flame Emperor growled her last words, she thrust into Byleth with force, punctuating her scowl.

“My plaything! Mine! My pet!” she growled, following each word with a deep and rough thrust, as each of them made Byleth moan in orgasmic bliss.

Her gloved hands gripped Byleth’s waist, to pull her even rougher into her strap, as the Flame Emperor kept thrusting with all her might. She called Byleth hers, and scowled her about being her property, and Byleth loved every single minute of it as her wife pounded into her, shaking the throne and dominating her completely.  
The Flame Emperor didn’t stop until Byleth cried out her name again and came on her strap, slumping over the throne in exhaustion.  
The Flame Emperor removed herself from her, only to watch as a trail of wetness followed the strap as she got it out. And as she focused on Byleth’s thighs, she could see how much of a wet mess her wife had made. Her wife was completely soaked as drips still ran down her legs.  
They both huffed, trying to recover their breaths.  
And the Flame Emperor finally took out her helmet, desperate to breath more easily.

“This thing is so hot, it felt like I was inside a sauna. I couldn’t take another minute wearing it!” Edelgard huffed as she tossed the helmet aside.

When she glanced back at her wife, she could see that Byleth had nestled in the throne, laying down and resting her head on one of the arms of the throne while she rested her legs on the other, trying to recover. Edelgard approached her wife, leaning in to take the muzzle off of her face.  
She undid its straps as Byleth’s eyes fixated on her. And when she finally managed to remove it and toss it aside, she lazily nestled herself on top of her wife, resting her head next to hers...only for Byleth to surprise her with a firm bite on her shoulder, one that made Edelgard yelp and almost fall down the throne.

“What was that for?” Edelgard huffed, and she noticed Byleth was pouting.

“Stopping right before I came, for starters. Promising me you’d let me taste you and not fulfilling your promise. And not taking this stupid muzzle off from me sooner, when I was getting as hot as you were getting with your helmet.”

“The muzzle is a lot more open than my helmet, love” Edelgard tried to argue.

When Byleth pouted again, mumbling something about doing this during the hot summer, and darted her eyes away, Edelgard decided to take another tatic; she apologized to her precious wife, trailing sweet kisses down her neck. Byleth couldn’t stay too mad at her for long after that, humming in pleasure as her wife pampered her with more and more kisses, apologizing over and over again while begging for attention.

“Fine, you win” Byleth laughed after receiving some love, “just don’t forget that I’m next, and I have a couple of ideas of what to do to you.”

“Oh?” Edelgard teased, “and how are you going to take care of me, hm?”

“Maybe taking that strap from you…using it on you...” Byleth purred, “or maybe, I could be the Flame Emperor now, making you my consort…”

Edelgard hated to admit, but the idea did sound appealing.  
And she couldn’t wait for it as her wife kissed her lips.


End file.
